


Your Room

by FallenQueen2



Series: Heroes Vs. Aliens Drabbles [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bromance, Flashpoint - Freeform, Gen, Spoilers, cisco is a prick, four way crossover, hall of justice, heroes Vs Aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: When the others go off to save the President, Barry gives Oliver a tour of the old STARS warehouse. Oliver discovers how much of Barry’s life he has missed over the past few months.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my tumblr
> 
> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

“Come on Oliver, might as well show you around before we head back to STAR labs.” Barry dropped his leather gloves onto the table nearby once the others disappeared to go save the President, without them. 

“Lead the way.” Oliver gestured Barry to take the lead, silently seething over what just happened. Barry just turned towards one of the hallways that branched off of the main hanger, Oliver taking in his surroundings and marking possible escape routes just out of reflex. 

“I don’t exactly know why Thawne bought this place. From what I can tell he never did anything with it, other than plaster STAR lab’s name over it. It is a good meeting hall though if you think about it.” Barry rambled as the lights hummed brightly above their heads; doors wide open on either side of the hallway.

Oliver peered into a few of them to see some run down lab’s, conference rooms, a large space which would be good for a gym and another room that looked like it had the ability to be a kitchen and dining room. 

“It is, it’s out of Central so that people can arrive and depart without being seen. Maybe you should move your base of operations to here.” Oliver joked and Barry gave him a small slightly broken smile. All Oliver wanted to do was turn that smile into a real Barry Allen smile, he wanted to go shoot an arrow into Cisco Ramon. 

“From the looks of it, it seems like you are in process of it.” Oliver carried on as he remembered the main hanger that was outfitted with computers that even Felicity had squealed a bit over when she first saw them. 

“Yeah, something like that.” Barry muttered as he picked up his slow pace to a quicker one as they passed a shut door, it was unusual to Oliver as the others doors were wide open. He came to a stop in front of it with a raised eyebrow. 

“Barry?” Oliver asked as he gripped the doorknob.

“Ah, don’t do in there Oliver!” Barry spun around as Oliver opened the door and stepped over the threshold. 

“Damn.” Barry muttered as he joined Oliver in the room, the archer frozen as he took in what was before him. 

“Barry, please tell me you aren’t living here.” Oliver said with a steady voice as he took in the sight of an unmade mattress with familiar clothes and a spare Flash suit scattered around the bare room. 

“I’m not living here?” Barry parroted weakly. 

“Care to explain?” Oliver crossed his arms as he turned to look at Barry with worry hidden in his eyes. 

“Not really? Can’t we forget this even happened?” Barry asked weakly as he turned to look at some of the old photos of his parents he had tacked up onto the wall. 

“This is why the hall had working hydro and had those computers… Barry I won’t tell the others, but please just tell me why you are living here.” Oliver said trying to tone down his voice, as he knew it was entering the stages of him when he was the Green Arrow. 

“Well I do own it.” Barry offered weakly before he ran his fingers through his hair when Oliver gave him an unimpressed look. 

“Okay, well I moved out of the West home as I’m dating Iris now and that is just awkward for everyone. I moved in with Cisco, but well I’m sure you can see how that is working out. Then after making that deal with Julian, I had to quit being a CSI so he wouldn’t rat Caitlin and her powers out. I just figured living here on my own, out of sight was better for everyone.” Barry’s voice trailed off into a whisper as he finished rambling out his story. 

“Barry.” Oliver swallowed, he still wasn’t very good with this whole emotion thing but this was Barry. 

“Just forget about this, please Ollie.” Barry begged in a small voice and Oliver wrapped Barry into a tight hug, using this as a way for words he wanted to say but had no way to express to come through. Barry seemed to understand as he sagged against Oliver’s chest and wrapped his arms around him just as tightly. 

“I may be the Green Arrow and the Mayor now, but my door is always open for you and if you need a job I’ve got an opening on my team. Or I’m sure the SCPD will benefit from an CSI who actually knows what they are doing.” Oliver offered and Barry let out a strangled noise that sounds like a sob, so Oliver ignored it and just tightened his arms around Barry, trying to piece the broken pieces of Barry back together. 

He didn’t understand this whole time travel thing with Flashpoint and everything, but he knew Barry and he would always believe in him. 

And if this hall received shipments of actual furniture, bedding, clothes and food, then who was Oliver to say anything about it? 

Just like Barry wouldn’t say anything about the salmon ladder, sparing equipment, arrow making stations and spare Green Arrow uniform that appeared one day.


End file.
